Llewelyn
Llewelyn (ホルモン Horumon, lit. Hormone) is a capturable boss character from Fire Emblem Fates. Together with his twin brother Lloyd, Llewelyn continues the Archetype of twin bandits that is prevalent in the Fire Emblem Series. They are the first of the bandit twins to become playable in the series. Profile Llewelyn appears with Lloyd as an optional Boss in Kana's paralogue. Llewelyn and Lloyd stumble onto the battlefield at Turn 8 where they witness Kana in his/her dragon form. Impressed by their power, the Bandit Twins plan on capturing Kana with the intention of making him/her into their pet. Corrin can choose to either kill them or capture them. If the player defeats the invisible forces before Turn 8, Llewelyn and Lloyd will not appear and cannot be encountered on any other map. Llewelyn and Lloyd also appear in the DLC episode Ghostly Gold, where they are charged with the task of guarding the relics that are located in some ruins. When the relics begin to be smashed by invisible assailants, the brothers, driven into a state of fluster, hire Corrin and their army to guard them while they get a well-deserved slumber. Following the conclusion of the ensuing battle, both brothers express surprise to learn that ghosts are responsible for pillaging the ruins. As a means of expressing their gratitude for Corrin's service, the brothers permit them to retain the gold that has been gathered throughout the battle. Though, Llewelyn deliberately neglects to mention that the gold is also cursed. Llewelyn and Lloyd also feature in the DLC episode Anna on the Run, where they appear as hostile leaders of a pirate gang. In the episode, the twins, alongside twelve of their other brothers, embark on a search to locate Anna, who had come to reclaim an Arms Scroll that the two had stolen from her. In-Game As an Enemy Xenologue 5 - Museum Melee - Varies |Item=Varies }} *'Note:' Stats and equipment are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Xenologue 10 - Anna on the Run Axe - C/B |Item=Varies }} *'Note:' Stats and equipment are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Growth Rates |115% |70% |5% |40% |60% |35% |25% |5% |} *'Note:' Growth rates are based on the character in their base class. Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | -1 | -3 | +2 | 0 | +3 | -2 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Special Classes |} Overall Llewelyn is a unit with highly lopsided growths that are heavily biased towards offense. His HP, Strength and Speed growths are impressive, and even his Skill is high enough to allow him to consistently land accurate blows. Unfortunately, his Defense, Luck and Resistance are quite lackluster by contrast, and is thus largely inferior to Arthur. As a Berserker, Llewelyn can learn the Rally Strength and Axefaire skills. Rally Strength allows him to fulfill a support role in boosting nearby allies' Strength when necessary, while Axefaire complements his high Strength when he is outfitted with Axes or Clubs. Llewelyn's other promotion option is the Hero class. From this class, he can learn the Sol and Axebreaker skills. Llewelyn will benefit greatly from Sol due to his decent Skill and high Strength, both of which will aid him greatly when he is in need of HP replenishment. Players attempting to capture Llewelyn and his brother should also check their prison capacity before starting Kana's Paralogue. This is especially important if the player starts the paralogue early on as they will most likely have other people residing in the prison. A level 1 Prison can only hold 2 units, so if the player is holding characters like Kumagera, they may have to release him if the plan is to capture both brothers. Having a level 2 or higher prison offsets this but the player will have to face stronger enemies as a result. Due to his late arrival in Kana's Paralogue, the player is highly advised to trap one of the Archers/Shrine Maidens (Snipers/Priestesses later on) so that Kana does not accidentally kill the last unit and deny the brothers' entrance. Quotes Defeated by Player/Enemy Trivia * In the Japanese version, the pirate gang in Anna on the Run have different names, with a theme of being all named after various types of meat. This implies they are not Llewelyn and Lloyd. Gallery File:LodestarHormone.jpeg|Llewelyn's battle model as a Lodestar. Category:Enemies Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Male Characters